Grimmjow the babysitter
by purplenurpless
Summary: Dino and Hibari are engaged. They have a son named Aoi. Grimmjow is the babysitter. Let crack ensue.


**A/N: Hello! Sai here! Here is a silly crack fic I've been dying to write. It's based off a tumblr roleplay called charisma high, which is essentially a multifandom rp filled with smut and shamelessness. ( .com). It's so much fun! I made this with the help of my lovely Grimmy (IridescentHeart) and my lovely waifuu (bionixvortex). Go to my Naruchan's page (FallenxGuardian) to read her story MAXEDOUT and to join Charisma High! For those of you waiting to read _Heart_ and _Akuma to Ouji_, do not worry! I shall post them within the week~**

**Now here we go, a crack fic where Dino and Hibari are engaged and have adopted a baby boy named Aoi who has bright blue hair and bright blue eyes (which would probably be what baby!Kuroko would look like) and Hibari hires his student/model Grimmjow for a last minute babysitting job.  
**

* * *

"Food is in the left cabinet next to the sink."

"Yes sir."

"Changing table is in Aoi's room."

"Yes sir."

"Only watch Disney movies. I don't want him learning anything inappropriate."

"Yes sir." _It's not like the baby can understand half of the things on T.V. anyway._

"His bed time is eight o'clock; no later than that. Dino and I should be home by ten."

"Yes sir."

"And if I find one hair on his blue head misplaced, I'll bite you to death, _and _make sure you'll never have a modeling career. Got it?"

"Y-yes, sir…" Grimmjow was not one to be scared of others, but something about the skylark's glare sent a chill down his spine.

"Then, see you later." And with that, the murderous manager and his pony were gone. _Thank God…_

The blue haired teen turned around and eyed the baby that was crawling on the floor with him. His blue eyes locked on the baby's own blue eyes. They stared for a while not saying anything. After a nice long stare down, the teen picked little Aoi and carried him to his room. When Grimmjow first walked in, he whistled.

"Wow, Aoi. Your parents sure do spoil you." He said, looking around in the room filled with toys and stuffed bears. "I wish I had all of this stuff when I was a kid." He set the infant on the ground, and the baby bee lined to his collection of rubber duckies. He carried them over to Grimmjow, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Oh, rubber ducks? Is that what little Aoi likes?" The baby smiled and cheered, making cutesy baby sounds as he stuffed one of the toys in his mouth, although it was too big to fit. The teen picked up three of the ducks, examining them. _Hmm…_

The teen started to toss them in the air, juggling them. "Do you like this, Aoi?" He asked cheerfully as he put on a smile as he juggled the ducks. The baby watched in awe as the older male tossed the ducks in the air. He giggled happily, clapping his hands together. The model juggled for a while until one of them fell.

"Whoops. Looks like I lost my touch." He said sheepishly, handing the toys back to the baby. Aoi was sad the show ended, but was happy he made a new friend. Grimmjow was about to look for more toys, but an odor stopped him.

"Is it that time already? I was hoping he had been changed already." He said, dreading this moment. He picked the smelly baby up and rested him on the changing station. Aoi surprisingly stayed still and didn't fuss when he undressed him.

"What an obedient little baby you are. Your parents picked a real good child, didn't they?" He continued to talk to himself as he wiped the baby clean. He had never changed a diaper before, but the instructions on the bag helped him through it. "So I use the wipes to wipe his bum, then used the powder…" After ten minutes, he had successfully changed his first diaper.

"Alright, little Aoi is all clean! Why don't we go watch some T.V?" The baby giggled as he carried him back to the living room, where he placed him in the spacious playpen. He also tossed in the rubber duckies he loved so much. Grimmjow grabbed the remote and plopped on the couch as he flipped through the channels. Hibari's threat remained in his thoughts as he settled for watching some Tom and Jerry. He was completely amused as he watched the show.

"Get the fucking mouse, Tom! He's right there!" He grinned and went into the kitchen, returning to the room a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn. It was going to be a Tom and Jerry marathon tonight. "No, don't step on the…you dumb cat. How can you call yourself a feline! That stupid mouse is outsmarting you!" He whined as he shoved popcorn into his mouth.

Little to Grimmjow's knowledge, Aoi was more interested in the teen than the show. He listened to him carefully, trying to understand what he was saying. He had never heard these strange words before. It excited the baby. Aoi giggled and clapped as he listened to Grimmjow's loud voice.

The teen noticed the happy baby and smiled. "Do you like this show too? It's cool huh?" He cooed to the pleased infant. What happened next tore the model's smile right off his face.

"Soo-pid!" The infant managed to say, cheering and giggling. The teen's eyes widened.

"No!" He yelled frantically, rushing over and kneeling by the playpen. "No stupid! Happy! Very happy! Kitty cat! Mousey!" He said frantically, trying to get the baby to say something else. His plan backfired as the small child broke into tears, crying loudly. With a sigh, he picked up the baby, bouncing him lightly.

"It's okay, Aoi. Grimmjow doesn't want to scare you. It's okay!" He cooed, hoping to reassure the crying baby. After five minutes, the infant's crying died down. "There, that's a good boy." The bluenette said as he took the boy to the couch. He lay down, placing the baby on his chest. "How about you sit there while we watch T.V.?" Aoi seemed to think it was naptime as he laid his head on the teen. Grimmjow noticed the boy's sleepy face, and petted the mop of blue hair with a smile. "Good night, little Aoi~" He whispered as he continued the Tom and Jerry marathon.

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, though that waitress kept giving you the eye."

"Eh? She was? Strange…"

"And you mindlessly flirted with her too." Suddenly, as the pair walked up the stairs to their apartment, the skylark's footsteps turned into stomps.

"What are you talking about Kyoya? I wasn't flirting with her! Besides, you're the only on for me, Kyoya!" The blond pony whined.

"She gave you her number." The stomps echoed in the stairwell.

"What number?"

"It was on the receipt. I threw it in the trash after ripping it into tiny pieces." Keys rattled in the man's hand, angrily trying to find the key to their house.

"Kyoya, I didn't pay her any attention! It's you I love!"

"I better be." Hibari growled as he threw the door open.

It was rather clean in the apartment, something that surprised the skylark. Walking past the kitchen and further in the house, he heard loud snores. The couple padded out to the living room to see a snoring Grimmjow in the couch with a sleeping Aoi lying on the teen's chest.

"Kyoya, look! Isn't that cute? Oh, can we adopt Grimmjow into the family too? They look alike; they could pass as brothers!"

"No." And that was that. He wasn't going to accept that lazy student as their own. Not unless he got an attitude adjustment.

"Kyoya!" The pony kept whining, hoping he could change his mind. Their banter was interrupted by noises from the baby. Dino flew to the baby and picked him up.

"Hello, little Aoi~ Did you miss Papa and Dada?" He cooed as the stared into the baby's eyes. The blue eyes brightened when he saw his Papa. He giggled and pet his face with his small hands.

"Soopid!" He said, showing his parents the new word he learned. The skylark's ear perked at the baby's first words, as his mood darkened. Dino immediately felt the murderous aura emanating from the raven.

"Kyoya, please don't!" Hibari ignored his fiancé. He had an herbivorous panther to kill.


End file.
